The end of a monarch, the beginning of an era
by Scorpions Flame
Summary: When Siegfried and Nightmare go up against Algol, they find that teamwork, may just be useful, M To be safe
1. Chapter 1

A.N. don't own Soul Calibur, second story, first one with soul Calibur, grammar may not be the best. is going to be multi-chap

Blade met blade in a clash of power as the Azure knight and his former host fought, Soul edge, a sword of corruption and power met its own counterpart in Soul Calibur, the sword of supposed justice, ignoring their titles however, both swords were just as corrupted as the other, Calibur was just more subtle about it.

Above, Algol, the hero king, watched from the walls, seeing the swords meet and anticipating his retrieval of both. Many warrior's had already reached him, all were defeated, even now he was fighting a reluctant team of a rock creature and a nun chuck wielder, the two had reached the top from opposing sides and now were forced to work against himself, fools. After dodging a high and low combination from the two by gliding between the weapons he used his own swords to strike them to the edge, his own weapons were manifestations of his will, replicas of soul edge and Calibur, taking only the appearance of the swords. two kicks later the warriors fell from the top, the golem grabbing the human and holding him to his chest as his back hit the ground, effectively saving the man.

The shockwave of the fall however, alerted the wielders below, raising their eyes the two raced to the tower top, finding Algol upon his throne.

Algol amused, stood from his throne and transformed his hands to the shape of the swords before him. Only Siegfried was shocked, Nightmare however moved into a blocking stance, knowing of this warrior already from the time Algol had held him. Running forward in a charge, Nightmare extended the arm holding his blade to pierce the hero king's chest. The blade was caught by Algol's replicas, held in a guard, releasing the guard, Nightmare fell back as Algol brung both blades up into an upwards slash sending the possessed armour back to Siegfried's side. Horrified at the ease that it took to take down his counterpart, Siegfried moved into stance and steeled his nerve's, waiting for an attack to counter. That attack came, in the most unexpected way possible, Algol had changed his arms once more into... cannons?. From them fired several bubbles, it only took one to break his guard, the rest threw him into the arms of a risen Nightmare. Placing Siegfried on his feet, Nightmare met the crystal knight's gaze, and with a wordless negotiation, they nodded at one another and charged to Algol. Nightmare began with an overhead slice, blocked by Algol's bladed hand as Siegfried took the opportunity to slice at Algol's chest, however, only the chest plate was damaged as the king had glided backwards seconds before being sliced. Transforming his arm into a bubble cannon, Algol moved to fire at Siegfried but was intercepted by a piercing pain as soul edge penetrated his body by Nightmare behind him, infuriated, the ancient one turned his hands back to blades to strike at Nightmare, but was stopped once more. Siegfried had repeated Nightmare's action when Algol had turned and penetrated him with Soul Calibur. With a roar, Algol sprouted numerous blades form his back and from, slicing both warrior and forcing them to roll back.

Immediately an idea came to the mind of Algol, as the king transformed his hands once more to cannon's, he began charging the necessary power as both warrior's charged to him, his arm's spread to each side aiming at each. He could not defeat them both, but without one, the other would fall. In a moment Algol took the action none expected, turning both arms now to face Siegfried he fired a huge bubble, which sprouted its own smaller bubble which destroyed the quick block Siegfried had attempted, throwing his arm to the side, leaving him open to the quickly coming energy.

As Siegfried looked upon his likely demise, he recalled his life.

"_Mommy, look at me" a young blond haired child cried, playing with a wooden sword_

"_Father, I am ready" spoke a teenage youth, equipped with silver armour, and a large sword_

"_Son, NO!" Cried a middle aged man as a blond stabbed through him with the sword requiem. _

"_I'll bring you back dad, I promise"_ _spoke a blonde in rusted armour, grasping Soul edge, _

"_NOOO!" he had cried as the sword changed him_

"_OFFER YOUR SOUL"_

"_PEASANTS"_

"_CRETINS!" Exclaimed the Azure knight, killing village after village_

"_this is your end Soul Edge" thought the Blond, impaling the eye of soul edge with soul Calibur, creating the soul embrace, nullifying both swords. _

"_It is a sin for you to be alive" spoke the Azure knight, clashing with Siegfried _

"_I will live on. for you, father"_

SLASH!

the sound of metal hitting flesh sounded, bringing the wielder of Soul Calibur back to his senses. Before him stood Nightmare, Soul edge clashing with the orb of energy created by Algol's will. Algol, seemingly surprised, walked towards the pair, blades out, as Nightmare fell to one knee in a vain attempt to hold of the bubble, Siegfried, still shocked at the help of his greatest enemy, was more than useless. Halfway to them however, the bubble was cut in half. Nightmare relieved of his tension looked up at his would be saviour, garbed in grey-black clothing, standing before the two, was Cervantes's.

Looking over his shoulder to Nightmare, Cervantes's simply said

"My sword, ye will be mine once more after a' deal with this fool."

Cervantes's jumped forward and came down with a downward strike to the blocking Algol, as the two engaged in battle.

Resting by the pillars to the edge of the arena, Nightmare questioned in his demonic voice

"So, how long do you think we have before the pirate falls"

"hopefully a few more moments, I require a second's rest" Answered Siegfried, holding soul Calibur to his chest .

"Right, we must charge the cretin who dares attack me when his guard is- NOW" the Azure Knight screamed.

With Algol, Cervantes had been disarmed by Algol, who had upwards slashed him to the air, both his cursed and regular sword falling. A gun blade was seized by Algol, who used it to fire a shot to Cervantes falling body, the impact forcing him to miss the tower top and to fall to the earth below. It was only a moment later he had to turn to block both Soul Swords. Quickly pulling away from Algol after the clash, Nightmare targeted the legs while Siegfried targeted the head. Block once more, Algol this time twisted around, and slashed, this would put them back into the same position counting on the fact that they would both block, however Algol felt no resistance from Nightmare's end, and instead screamed as a blade was forced into the side of his mid-rift. Looking down he noticed the cursed blade of Cervantes's that he had dropped to block the soul swords in Nightmares regular arm. A look of satisfaction crept into Nightmares arm's as he fired the blade thrice, loving the screams of Algol, soon enough he was batted away, yet still held onto the blade, causing the wound to start to gush with blood without the pressure of the blade.

Stunned, Algol shook almost falling back as Nightmare and Siegfried charged, Nightmares blade removing Algol's leg, Cervantes's blade being pushed into Algol's heart, by this point however, Soul Calibur had already taken the hero king's head.

Falling back, or rather pushed back by the power that flushed from Algol's body, the two warrior's lay on their back. The power however was not yet done, as it forced it's way into Nightmare's body. He lay, screaming as the horn on his head receded, the mouth on his chest closed and retreated to his shoulder, and finally, a heaviness was lifted. Siegfried sat up first and looked at his squirming comrade, watching as he also finally sat up.

"That miserable cretin, well at least he was good for something" Nightmare spoke, his voice sounding like it did when the two had fought at the forgotten cathedral before the tower of remembrance had appeared., removing his helmet, revealing something that nearly stopped Siegfried's heart, Siegfried's head was under the helmet, the only difference being the red eyes that Nightmare had.

"confused? to put it simply the power of that man has given me a body, amusing that the perfect host would be you. The best thing is that I wont need souls to keep the form stable." Proudly spoke Nightmare, needing a new host every year or so had always been a pest, and the host needing to rush around to find soul's just to keep their body from imploding was always annoying.

Siegfried and Nightmare then looked across towards the hero king, and laughed. It was not a mad laugh, or a demonic laugh... just a happy laugh, a proud laugh.

Stopping after a few more moments, Siegfried looked at his counterpart who had put his helmet back on. Perhaps it was the teamwork, perhaps it was saving his life, but somehow, Siegfried could feel no hate to the beast, it just wasn't their anymore, in truth, he felt that by killing Algol, he had somehow reached atonement. Standing the two looked upon the other, until the sound of the hatch on the tower head busting open was heard as Hilde jumped from it, above them from somewhere Tira dropped and ran to Nightmare's side, reaching it she only just noticed Siegfried and jumped back to block. Hilde looked before running towards them, and attempted to stab at nightmare with her spear, only for Siegfried to catch it and to give her a look of annoyance.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON" both Tira and Hilde exclaimed. The two wielders of the soul swords looked to each other, and sighed.

**A.N. This is going to be multi-chap, and btw nightmare is in no way going to be all goody good, expect a healthy dose of slaughter of innocents from him later, now questions**

**A: Do you want pairing's, if so which**

**B: which other character's do you want to show up/**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Still don't own the soul series, the creators do,

to the reviewers: I have been noted that Cretin is French, while that may be true, it is one of Nightmare's quotes from SCIII, so don't go after me, lol

**Chapter Two: Escaping the tower**

A brief explanation of the earlier events later, the two female's were sated, though wary, they would not attack the former opposition...yet.

"Where will you go now?" Nightmare asked, using his monstrous arm to lift soul edge for it to sit on the more comfortable position of his shoulder.

"I... do not know, up until now all I have done is search for you, to atone for my sins... I think I shall venture back to Ostrheinsburg castle, where it all started" Siegfried finished,

Nightmare nodded before Tira whispered something in his ear, telling her something quietly he gave her the sword that Cervantes's had been holding and watched her run of the side of the tower, hopping down ledges, turning back to Hilde and Siegfried he asked

"how about I join you?"

**With Tira**

Reaching the ground Tira looked around for a bit and exclaimed

"Cervy, where ar- OH their you are!" she cried as she was forced to block the man's sword, an old gun blade brought probably only because of his weapon style, quickly, she spun her hula hoop like weapon, causing Cervantes's to fall back in an attempt to keep his sword in hand, quickly jumping into the air, Tira round housed kicked the man to the ground, giggling all the while as she hopped onto him and forced her circular blade to his neck

"Your fun Cervy! but in all seriousness, I'm in need of a ship, and your the perfect little pirate to help me, savvy?" she asked, giggling once more at her little pirate joke, a single look at Cervante's face showed that he was not amused.

"ugh, fine ye darn wench, Il take ya to yer destination, but only because that bubbly idiot up top has gotten me all tired out" he growled, standing he watched Tira walk away, humming a tune of some sort, holding back a few more seconds, he aimed his weapon at the overly trustful girl

"rule o' the sea lass, never trust a pirate" he shouted, but before he could fire, she turned and flipped towards him' making him lose his aim as she came down and slashed through his gun blade. Staring at his weapon in shock, he didn't notice his old corrupted blade meet his neck.

"Try that again, and I will end you" Tira's suddenly gloomy personality spat. Returning the cursed sword to him, she decided to give him something to muse over

"you should know that master used that blade to weaken Algol, your were not as useless as once thought" she said, looking at his blade once more he realized he must of left it at the tower top, well, at least it worked out.

"...fine, follow" he gave coldly, walking past her as she followed him.

"oh look, weaklings" Cervante's laughed, they had only walked about ten minutes before they had found a couple of swordsmen, coming for the tower no doubt.

"Ha! morons, we shall take the swords for ourselves... and maybe that woman too old man" the younger of the two men said.

"Please" Cervante's gave, putting his hand out in front of Tira to show that he was going to do this alone.

Rushing the larger opponent, Cervante's watched as he, alarmed, brung a mace from his back to hit him with, falling to his knee's in a power slide, Cervante's stuck his blade into the mid-riff of the large man, and fired the gun part of the blade, the bullet going straight through the opponent's heart, the other, startled, used his small sword from his waist and went for a high slice, though Cervante's merely slid the blade away with the flat side of his own as he spun around the boy, and upon ending the spin flung an arm round the loud mouth trapping his arm's, and used his blade holding arm to slowly slide his cursed short sword along the throat, eagerly watching the life die from those brown eyes, as his soul was devoured by the corrupted weapon.

Finished with the little battle, and feeling revitalised from the soul he just devoured, he turned to Tira and gave a "come" gesture as he began walking.

"Wow, that was pretty cool Cervy!" cried out Tira, her jolliness returned from the sight of battle, running up and jumping onto his back, forcing something of a piggyback to begin as Cervante's found himself unable to find a suitable response to the situation. Eventually, he felt the girl fall asleep on his back, he would be tired to if he was always jumping around like a squirrel on crack, heh.

**With ?**

"ehh, what hit me" whined the man lying flat on a hard substance, moving to sit he met the eyes of that which he laid on.

"YOU!"

**With Sophitia and Cassandra**

"Do you feel it sister? something terrible is going to happen back home, I just know it" whispered Sophitia, clasping her hands together as she prayed for her family's safety. Cassandra nodded before adding

"We must go home, the cause of the tower's appearance has already been dealt with, or so the rumours go, and so with it, Soul Edge will be gone" confidently spoke Cassandra, hoping to dissuade Sophitia from continuing her quest.

"Ju- just for now, let's go home, I worry for my children" and so sister's, hand in hand, began a trek to the boat they had arrived in.

**many hours later**

Clash, Slash,

The sister's heard the sound of metal meeting steel and flesh, as a villager's carcass was thrown their way, dodging it, they looked upon the boat, a mere 40 feet away, suddenly turn grotesque and black, the designs shifting to look like the horrible beasts of myth as it started moving away, cannon balls hit the remainder of the burning village that was peaceful mere minute's ago, the pure speed making the ship seem like it was gliding across the water, but before it had totally left, the two saw one of the passengers as she jumped to the top prowl of the ship's stern, a figure dressed in ripped red material, a figure holding a bladed hollow circle, a figure they knew too well.

"Say bye-bye to your kiddies" the woman laughed, her childlike voice coating her cruel intensions, and with that, the ship was gone.

**some time ago with Tira and Cervantes**

"Wakey, wakey wench of nightmare, it's time for some fun" Cervante's chuckled,

Awakening, Tira found herself in a village, before her, a grand boat of exquisite design

"WOW! is this your's Cervy?" She asked astonished

"Nope, deal with the village while I make it mine" he chuckled, letting her of his back, he ran onto the boat, chopping of the heads of two sailor's, the rest were made quick work of.

"Sure thing Cervy" stated Tira, throwing her weapon like a Frisbee, cutting through several villager's.

Watching her massacre, Cervante's considered getting her to join his crew, she sure was good with that weapon. His musing's were cut short however, as a scantily dressed, black haired woman came from the ship's interior

"Well hello pirate, want to die" she asked, smiling like a crazed animal as she pulled out two katana's

"heh heh, this should be fun" exclaimed the pirate, turning and pulling out his cursed blade, leaning down he found another, more common steel short sword, and used it as a replacement for his usual second sword. Rushing towards him, the female spun, bringing both blades full circle only to be stopped by his own, after a brief power struggle he broke the attack by forcing each sword to push the woman's to the side, doing this he narrowly cut her cheek as she jumped back, to his surprise, and somewhat pleasure, she stuck her tongue out, and licked the wound, still smiling. Holding each blade to the side, he was unprepared for her to jump into the air , and seemingly teleport to the front of him, a move of his own design, starting to stab, stab and stab into his chest right to the hilt of her katana's, in what seemed like an unstoppable flurry. Finishing she jumped back and was shocked that he not only remained standing, but was not even bleeding.

"ye cant kill the dead honey, now, how 'bout I finish you off" he spoke as she seemingly was excited

"Killing something that can't be killed, oh yes!" she cried leaping once more and doing the teleport, this time, Cervante's expected it, and brought both of his blades down into her shoulder's, causing her to cry out as he brung both blades out from the hole's that they had created, sticking the common blade into her stomach, he brung her body up into the air, then right into the ground, crouching to push in the blade full hilt. An unexpected consequence was a black soul try and force it's way into his body, from her own, annoyed at the creature's attempt to overtake him, he stabbed it with his cursed weapon, letting it feed on the twisted soul.

Crouching down, he saw her eye's barely open,

"what's yer name lass?" he questioned, intrigued by her,

"S-S-SS-SHURA" she cried out,

"Ah, the demon I've heard about, so you are real, and actually a decent fight at that, well then, time to go" he finished, lifting her beaten body and throwing her into the sea, if she died, she died.

hearing a sound of shoe's meeting wood, he looked back to see a grinning, blood covered Tira

"Done Cervy, all of the villager people are dead" she smiled

"Thanks'," he gave, lifting his blade and watching as purple dot's rained from the city, joining into one large ball that fell into and nearly overwhelmed Cervante's sword, sticking it into the ground, the dead body's on the ship came back as a phantom crew and the ship twisted into his own design, grotesque and black, the designs shifting to look like the horrible beasts of myth. Putting his blade back to his belt, he watched Tira run to the stern and shout something to two Greek women as he forced the ship to move by will alone, firing the canon balls into the village Tira had left burning. this was turning out to be one fun day.


End file.
